Highrisers Wiki:Roleplay Policy
Note: These rules apply to all interactions and behavior WITHIN ROLEPLAY. See the General Policy for rules outside of the roleplay universe. Writing Style *Your grammar isn't expected to be perfect, but please use it to the best of your ability when roleplaying. It's no fun if no one can understand what you're saying. *Keep any OOR (Out Of Roleplay) speech to the Chat channel for your Clan, or to another designated OOR chatting area. **Do not use emoticons such as "XD", ":)" or "OwO" in roleplay or the roleplay channels. This goes for emojis as well. *Do not use unusual symbols in your roleplay to discern actions from speech. (These include * *, : : or XI IX). Use quotation marks and proper punctuation instead, as if writing a book. *Your writing style for RP must be strictly traditional; wolfspeak/"anatomy"/“advanced vocabulary” and words from other languages besides English cannot be used. Remember, this is not AJ roleplay. *Please roleplay in the third person, even if you only have one OC in each Clan. (Third person POV is using he, she, they and/or the OC's name. First person POV is using I/my, and is not allowed even if you discern who your OC is beforehand.) Mature Content *You are allowed to swear in character without censorship, but please try not to abuse it. Swears being used for an explicitly sexual purpose and slurs/other offensive language will not be tolerated. Context matters! *Sexual RP of any kind is not tolerated in our server. If mating is to be suggested, a fade-to-black or mention of some other metaphor will do just fine. *Some blood and gore is to be expected in Warrior Cat roleplay, and is therefore allowed, but don't go overboard with it. Extremely descriptive gore and other grotesque imagery should be kept out of the RP channels. *Roleplays surrounding or including uncomfortable topics should not be seen in Highrisers. If you are unsure on whether something is an uncomfortable topic or not, please DM a SysCo member, or simply do not roleplay it. If someone asks you to either edit/delete a roleplay containing something that is uncomfortable to them, please do so. **Roleplays including homophobia/transphobia, racism, pedophilia, rape.. will not be allowed under any circumstances. Realism *Highrisers is a (semi-)realistic system. Therefore, your OCs should be fairly realistic in all respects - name, identity, appearance, and backstory. Personalities should be well-rounded and feel real if done well. For more info on how OCs should be, check the Character Creation policy. *Your character should act their age. If your character is a 4 moon old kit, they cannot take down an adult cat or predator on their own. If your character is a healthy 35 moon old warrior, it's almost impossible for them to drown in a shallow creek. Roleplay vs Reality Conflict *Remember that roleplay is NOT reality, and any negative interactions between Clans or characters should not be carried through to the interactions outside of roleplay, and vice versa. Relationships *Relationships (especially romantic ones) between characters in roleplay are strictly in roleplay. If your character has a fling with or becomes the mate of another character during RP, that doesn't mean you are dating that character's owner. **This isn't to say that you can't date the owner of a character your character is also dating, of course. You may both start dating OOR if you want or already be dating OOR, while still having your characters as a love interest - not like we could or would stop you. It's just not okay to automatically assume you're dating a player just because your characters are together. Ask, don't assume. *Pestering someone for a roleplay relationship or an actual relationship when your characters are only love interests/crushing in roleplay is unacceptable. The violation of any of these rules will result in a warning/suspension/kick from the system. For more in-depth rules on relationships see our Breeding policy.